The invention relates to a two-part make-up compact comprising: a casing intended to contain one or more solid first product(s), and a case intended to contain a second product of solid to pasty consistency. The invention relates in particular to a make-up compact, the casing of which has a bottom. This bottom defines at least one compartment containing the first product(s) and at least one lid mounted on the bottom so as to removably cover the compartment(s). Associated with this casing is a case containing the second product, which comes in the form of a stick, for the lips, particularly a stick of lipstick.
The invention is aimed more specifically at casings of the make-up casing type comprising at least two parts articulated together about a pivot axis, of the type comprising a bottom defining at least one compartment in which the said first product(s) is/are placed, and capable of being covered with a lid, particularly a pivoting lid. The first product(s) with which the invention is concerned is/are, for example, make-up powders of the compacted or poured powder type, such as eyeshadows, foundations or blushers.
A make-up compact of the kind with which the invention is concerned is already known. Such a compact is described in FR 1,281,866. This document describes a casing secured to a case of lipstick, the opening of the casing being brought about by a translational or rotational movement of the lipstick case with respect to the casing.
The embodiment according to FR 1,281,866 has the drawback of needlessly causing the entire compact to be opened even when the user wishes only to apply make-up to her lips. An arrangement of this kind is all the more troublesome when she simply wishes to make up her lips while travelling, for example by car, train or aeroplane.
This is because, under such conditions, during the operation of applying make-up to her lips, with the casing open, the user has either to look for somewhere that she can set down the open casing or, failing that, has to hold it in one hand, in which case she runs the risk of dirtying her fingers.
Another drawback of the compact according to FR 1,281,866, lies in the fact that when carrying the make-up compact around in a handbag (where it is generally one of a number of other objects), there is the risk that the casing might accidentally open, causing the compact powder to crumble and powder residue to spill over the contents of the bag.
Furthermore, the structure of this known compact is relatively complicated, requiring an operation of fixing a pivot axle, and a spring, which increases the time and therefore costs of manufacturing the casing. A compact of this kind is therefore not suited to widespread sales.
There is also known, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,487, a lipstick case equipped with a device which allows this lipstick case to be attached to a make-up casing. The make-up casing has a slide, made on the outside on the bottom of the casing and capable, by snap-fastening, of receiving a tab with which the attachment device of the case of lipstick is fitted. The attachment system gives the compact an unattractive appearance. What is more, this system carries the risk of becoming caught in a handbag in which the compact is being carried.
Hence, an object of the invention is to provide a casing, of the make-up casing type, which does not have the drawbacks mentioned hereinabove with reference to the compact according to FR 1,281,866, particularly as regards the method of assembling the case with the casing.
Another object of the invention consists in providing a compact comprising a casing, in which the lid is articulated to the bottom in a simple and economical way, while at the same time offering a precision which does not deteriorate appreciably in the course of extended use. Also, the invention is advantageously aimed at a casing with an integrated hinge, such as a film hinge, which has the advantage of being simple and inexpensive to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a casing which, according to an advantageous embodiment, allows the stick of lipstick to be used without the risk of losing the cap.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a make-up compact, in which the risk of accidental opening is reduced, by comparison with the aforementioned make-up compact.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear in detail in the description which follows.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, these objects are achieved by means of a two-part compact comprising:
(a) a casing comprising a bottom delimiting at least one compartment intended to contain at least a first product, such as a make-up product, and at least one lid mounted on the said bottom so as, selectively, to occupy an open position or a closed position in which the lid or lids removably covers/cover the said compartment(s);
(b) a case intended to contain a second product mounted removably on the casing.
This assembly is characterized in that the said case is mounted on the casing in such a way that it cannot be detached from the casing unless the lid (or one of the lids) is/are open.
Advantageously, the lid(s) is/are articulated with respect to the bottom about at least one axis of articulation. Preferably, this articulation is in the form of a film hinge. This allows the bottom of the casing to be moulded as a single piece with the lid(s). Through this arrangement, the casing can be manufactured at a very economical cost, requiring no particular assembly operations.
According to an advantageous aspect of the invention, the said case comprises catching means capable of interacting, reversibly, with complementary means belonging to the casing.
To temporarily attach the case to the casing, the catching means preferably consist of an L-shaped hook. As a preference, the catching means comprises a first portion attached to the case and a second portion which has a free edge, interacting, when the compact is in the assembled position, with the said complementary means.
Advantageously, the complementary means borne by the casing consist of a slot (or notch) capable of receiving the free edge of the said second portion of the case, the said slot or notch opening into a closure plane of the casing, facing the lid, when the latter is in the closed position. Advantageously, the slot (or notch) is made near a lateral edge of the casing, that is to say an edge that is perpendicular to the axis of articulation.
Advantageously, the said lateral edge exhibits a square-sided cut-out, located on the upper face of the bottom of the casing, and opening into the slot (or notch), it being possible for the said first portion of the catching means to pass through the said square-sided cut-out.
According to one embodiment, the case has a base in which the said second product is mounted, and has a cap mounted removably on the said base in order to protect the second product. The second product is preferably in the form of a solid stick that can be disintegrated.
According to a preferred embodiment, the said catching means are integral with the cap. This arrangement has the advantage that the base of the case which carries the second product, can easily be removed from the compact and that this can advantageously be done in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the axis of articulation of the lid(s). During this operation, the cap remains secured to the casing (when the latter is in the closed position) and cannot therefore be lost.
Advantageously too, the said base can bear a mechanism which allows the said second product to be displaced axially between a retracted or storage position and a deployed position of use. A mechanism of this kind is conventional and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,559, EP-A-0,491,579 and EP-A-0,658,325, all in the name of the applicant company.
According to a preferred embodiment, the casing has a shape which is generally that of a flattened parallelepiped, of short height.
According to a particular arrangement of the invention, the bottom of the casing delimits at least two compartments capable of being covered removably with at least two separate lids, the said lids being individually articulated, with respect to the bottom, about one and the same axis of articulation. Thus, a first compartment containing, for example, a foundation, may be accessible by lifting a first lid, while a second compartment containing an eyeshadow may be uncovered by lifting a second lid.
To close each compartment, each of the lids preferably comprises a closure member capable, in the closed position, of interacting with a complementary member formed on one edge of the casing. Advantageously, the closure member is located on the opposite side of the lid to the hinge, interacting with the said complementary member. This complementary member is preferably located on the front edge of the bottom of the casing.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the first product(s) is/are packaged in one or more intermediate cups, each placed in a corresponding compartment. These cups may be mounted removably so that once they have been used up, a product can be refilled by removing the empty cup and fitting a new cup in its place.
The shade of a product is of prime importance in the realm of make-up. In order to be able to see the colours of the products packaged in the present compact, the casing and/or the cap may be made of a transparent or translucent plastic.
The first product placed in the compartment(s) is, for example, in the form of a solid product, such as a compact powder that can be disintegrated. Such a product that can be disintegrated may be obtained, for example, by compacting or pouring according to a well-known method.
The second product is preferably, as mentioned earlier, in the form of a stick which can be disintegrated. The second product may be a cosmetic or dermatological composition, for example a product for the lips, such as a stick of lipstick or a stick for protecting the lips against UV radiation.
As necessary, the bottom of the casing may have an additional compartment for housing an applicator member such as a brush or a puff.